


☃【王炸四子】Mortal Sin·09

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	☃【王炸四子】Mortal Sin·09

by：银鱼罐头

-

落地的帘布很厚，遮挡住一大半试图透入室内的晨曦，戴景耀刚从他臂弯中抽出自己被箍得有些酸麻的胳膊时，蔡徐坤便立即惊醒了。

“戴戴。”

意识还没有回笼，蔡徐坤就睁大了并未聚焦的双眼不自觉开口叫他，像只娇憨的奶猫窝成一团在嗷嗷叫唤。蔡徐坤的神经变得愈发敏感而又脆弱，在睡梦中是受不得一点惊动的，他已经丧失了原本所有的安全感。

“我在这。”

戴景耀将他探出薄被的纤瘦手臂塞了回去，蔡徐坤无时无刻不在波纹荡漾的眼眸有些晃动起来，他隔着衣料一把握住戴景耀手腕，不自觉抬高了声音。

“你去哪里？”

“给你做饭。”

戴景耀轻叹一声，在他手背上轻拍了拍示意人松手，他一直是把蔡徐坤当做亲人在疼爱，如今看到他这副模样，戴景耀心里一阵阵发钝地疼。

“我不走，在这等我好不好？”

蔡徐坤的视线一直紧紧黏住戴景耀背影，直到卧室门被轻轻合上，四周又重新陷入空无一人的寂静之中，就仿佛当初他独自躺在别墅大床上一动也不能动，每日唯一要做的事情就是等待脚步声响起。

无声的恐慌慢慢拧紧蔡徐坤心脏，重回地狱的错觉让他开始感到窒息。

枕边的手机屏幕突然亮了起来，接着便是讯息接收的铃声响起，总算将蔡徐坤从自己制造的幻想中拖了回去。

发件人：黄明昊。

蔡徐坤的心跳停了一瞬，连指尖也颤抖起来。

-

当戴景耀端着小托盘回到卧室时，蔡徐坤已经从床上下来了，刚刚脱掉的睡衣被扔在床尾，蔡徐坤只穿了一条内裤赤脚站在地面往头上套着T恤，浑身的斑驳痕迹比前日要消退些许，密密麻麻在白皙皮肤上却仍旧显得触目惊心，一双雪白修长的笔直大腿明晃晃露在外边。

“怎么起床了？穿好就来吃饭吧。”

戴景耀强迫自己将目光从他散发着淫靡味道的身体上挪开，俯身把托盘放在床头的小桌柜上，粥碗中调了些肉沫的香气还在边沿回旋。

“不了，我先走了。”

戴景耀直起身，面露惊讶朝蔡徐坤看去，他已经差不多穿戴整齐，抬手将有些过长的碎发梳理上来，露出饱满的额头和带了些冷意的淡漠神情。

“坤，你要去哪？”

“你不用管吧，我休息够了，谢谢。”

蔡徐坤捞起一旁的口罩与墨镜，手中捏紧还在不断震动着的手机，他一个眼神也未给戴景耀留下，迈开步子便朝门外走去。

“不要找我。”

直到卧室门砰的一声合上，戴景耀也没有说出一个字。

他盯着蔡徐坤扔下的那件纯白睡衣，眼中露出一丝苦涩。半晌，戴景耀拿起手机点开刚刚在厨房时收到的那份邮件，微微抿住唇凝视片刻后，切出去给蔡徐坤发了条信息。

“需要的时候就联系我吧，我一直都在。”

蔡徐坤在走出房门的那一刻，眼泪便控制不住蓄满整个发热的眼眶，他举起手机一字一句看着黄明昊发来的信息，和附带的那份十来秒的视频，心脏彻彻底底坠入冰窟。

机械的铃声再度响起，发件人：戴戴。

蔡徐坤愣了愣神点开消息，在看清上面的字后，眼中积聚的泪水终于抑制不住滚落下来，蔡徐坤捂住嘴唇硬生生把即将出口的哽咽憋了回去，握紧手机站在楼道里无声哭着。

蔡徐坤将戴景耀的消息删除了，顺着黄明昊发来的定位一步一步向前行进，如同行尸走肉般一步一步踏入地狱。

戴景耀没有抛弃他，可他不能再毁掉戴景耀了。

“看起来昨晚睡得不错。”

就在蔡徐坤刚刚踏入拐角的小巷中时，便被黄明昊一把扯过领口摁在了冰冷的水泥墙上，他将蔡徐坤的墨镜口罩取下扔在一旁，面无表情贴近他跟前凝视着人双眼，语气带着些说不出的恼怒和嫉妒。

“都是男人，你就非要去找别的吗？”

“他哪里比较好？”

蔡徐坤原本消沉的情绪被黄明昊重新挑起，他有些难以置信地睁大了眼睛看向黄明昊，眸中是许久未都曾出现过的愤怒。

“你不准侮辱他。”

黄明昊气得笑出声来，填满胸口的酸意不断发酵扭曲，他摁紧蔡徐坤锁骨猛然间吻了上去，轻车熟路吮着他舌尖将人亲得呼吸也不顺畅，蔡徐坤已经大半天没有吃东西，此刻更是提不起一丝力气去反抗他，就干脆闭上眼睛任人在自己口中肆虐。

黄明昊半晌得不到回应渐渐也失了兴致，离开他被吻得晕出些艳色的唇，抓起人手腕一言不发将他向巷口拖去，一边掏出包里的手机摁下接听键。

“正廷哥。”

“好，你停在拐角就行。”

蔡徐坤盯着黄明昊耳侧被风撩动的碎发总算反应过来，他终究还是没能逃脱。实际上，不如说从一开始他们就没给自己有逃脱的希望。

当蔡徐坤垂着头踏上朱正廷开来的车时，心中已经无比平静了。

城市还是喧嚣如常，什么也没有因他而改变，蔡徐坤旁侧的车窗被朱正廷缓缓关上了，一点点减少的光芒都昭示着他的生活即将再次与世界隔绝。

戴景耀站在街边的路牌下面，看着刚刚从拐角驶离的城市越野，不知在想些什么。

蔡徐坤发现，人愈是接近绝望就愈是冷静无比，他已经接受了自己的命运，现在唯一放不下的只有一件事情。

“你答应过的，只要我回来，就不会把视频发给他。”

黄明昊看着蔡徐坤有些晦暗的目光，从昨晚便开始烦躁焦虑的心情此刻更是达到顶点。

“你在跟我讲条件？”

“你答应过我的。”

蔡徐坤丝毫没有退让的意思，眸中的紧张和坚决无一不在透露着他对戴景耀的重视，朱正廷极快地瞟了眼后视镜，握住方向盘的手微微用力。黄明昊再也忍不住了，他嘴角一挑视线嘲弄地对上蔡徐坤双眼。

“我骗你的，在你没出门之前，我就发给他了。”

车子此时恰巧离开限速路段，朱正廷油门一踩将速度猛然飙了起来。

蔡徐坤愣愣地看着黄明昊，试图从他脸上找出一丝开玩笑的痕迹。

但事实就是，黄明昊说的的确是真的。

蔡徐坤一点点回忆着自己离开前戴景耀的表现，没有厌恶也没有质问，甚至连一点异样也未表露出来。蔡徐坤自认是了解戴景耀的，他一定在替自己维护最后的一点尊严。

可是，自己是真真切切地伤到他了。

只为了不让他参与进来。

蔡徐坤低头，明暗不定的光线很好掩盖了他眼中如浓墨般的漆黑。他所做的一切，尽数被黄明昊一句轻飘飘的，我骗你的，全盘打碎了。

黄明昊渴望看到的是蔡徐坤的愤怒与痛苦，哪怕他恨自己也可以，反正不会有比这更深刻的情感了。可蔡徐坤什么都没说，甚至连看也未再看他一眼。黄明昊更加烦躁了，张口讲了句脏话便将脑袋偏向一边。

蔡徐坤想哭，他实在没有其他能用来宣泄的途径，可蔡徐坤忍住了，自己的眼泪可以毫不吝啬地交给戴景耀，其他人就免谈。

范丞丞没有在车上，下车前蔡徐坤偷偷打开了手机定位查看着当前的位置。

不出所料的，刚一进门蔡徐坤便被拿走了身上的所有东西，范丞丞正站在玄关一侧安静注视着他，蔡徐坤知道，范丞丞一定早便明白自己是逃不掉的。

“等你很久了，哥哥。”

-

蔡徐坤被剥光了扔在酒红色丝绒沙发上前，黄明昊已经一脚踏了上去，他转身坐在靠背上紧贴着冰冷墙壁，除了一件宽大T恤外下身什么也没穿，曾数次操进过蔡徐坤后穴的东西就这么大大方方挺立着，蔡徐坤撑起身子正好整个人窝在他两腿之间。

朱正廷一边解着皮带一边朝三人走近了，范丞丞伸手揽住蔡徐坤腰窝迫使他转身跪在沙发之上，蔡徐坤不得不双手扶住黄明昊大腿让自己不至于直接吻上他昂扬的性器。范丞丞伸手接过朱正廷递来的去针注射器，里边无色的带沫液体微微晃荡。

蔡徐坤看不到身后的情景，鼻间尽是黄明昊阳具上淡淡的腥臊味道与沐浴露的香气混合，仅仅如此他就已经感觉浑身仿佛被燎过一般滚烫发热，黄明昊微微挺动着腰，将龟头蹭过蔡徐坤柔软的肉唇，一丝黏腻液体沾染，黄明昊恶劣地伸手轻抓住他发丝向自己下身摁上。

“也不是第一次了，知道怎么做吧。”

蔡徐坤如同死水般的眸光微微波动，张口便伸舌舔上他青筋暴起的深红柱身，黄明昊仰头吐出声叹息，正好错过蔡徐坤此刻勾起的唇角。既然不必再顾虑戴景耀，那他已经没什么好怕的了，想拿自己爽可以，就多少付出点代价吧。

蔡徐坤湿软舌头整个裹上他龟头下的缝隙轻轻摩擦，舌尖在翘起的边缘刮蹭，温热却轻缓的触感让黄明昊喘息着欲罢不能，不自觉动了动腰想要直接插进他嘴里来缓解酥痒，蔡徐坤则急忙退开些将唇闭紧了。他皱起眉刚要张口表达不满，蔡徐坤就低头将他垂下的囊袋含了一半进嘴里，舌尖毫不留情在褶皱上游移顶弄，等到黄明昊闷哼出声他便收紧了口腔轻吮，爽得黄明昊抓紧他发丝仰头高声呻吟。

“操，他妈的这么会吸。”

范丞丞被蔡徐坤主动过头的淫荡表现刺激得呼吸急促，抬头看向朱正廷发现他正也目光幽暗盯紧了蔡徐坤，察觉到范丞丞的视线，朱正廷轻轻点了点头。

范丞丞蹲下身拿手指掰开蔡徐坤微微上翘的臀瓣，露出他后穴淫靡的艳红色来，注射器细短的管口被强行推了进去，蔡徐坤此刻敏感到极致的身体不自觉开始扭动，被一旁冷眼注视的朱正廷在臀肉上用力扇了一巴掌，清脆又猥亵的声音伴随着呜咽响起。

蔡徐坤不敢动了，一边尽心服侍着黄明昊怒张的性器，任由范丞丞将不知是什么东西的冰凉液体推进自己后穴之中，蔡徐坤整个腰身都无力地塌了下去，大腿不受控制微微颤抖着，些许液体从穴口滴落，换来又一记毫不留情的巴掌。

“夹紧了，这么松？”

朱正廷羞辱的话语让蔡徐坤肩膀微颤，齿尖不小心磕到口中滚烫灼人的粗大茎干，黄明昊轻哼着惩罚般挺腰将性器捅了进去，龟头直直抵在蔡徐坤喉头，蔡徐坤一时间痛苦得憋出了生理性泪水，不自觉吞咽着，却不知道一下一下微缩的喉咙夹得黄明昊几乎发疯。

“哥哥的嘴，也太好干了。”

“呜嗯。”

注射器从他后穴中拔了出去，蔡徐坤自觉夹紧臀肉让液体安安稳稳流进自己肉道之中，还没来得及放松身体，两根弯曲成圈的微粗铁丝就插了进来，接着蔡徐坤便惊恐地察觉到自己肉穴正在被强制性撑开。

“扩张器而已，别怕。”

范丞丞轻抚着他臀上刚刚被打得发红的嫩肉出声安慰，但蔡徐坤怎么可能不怕，就算之前做得再狠，他们也没有用上过这种东西。

蔡徐坤惊慌失措的表情很好取悦了黄明昊，他抓着蔡徐坤的头发不断摆动腰身，一次次将性器狠狠挺进狭小的湿热口腔中。

“哥哥，等下你就知道我对你有多温柔了。”

朱正廷也不辩驳，一边调整着扩张器一边拿手指挖弄他努力想要缩紧的后穴，将穴口还残留的液体一点点在甬道涂抹均匀，蔡徐坤逐渐察觉到下身的不对劲了，穴口仿佛使不上力气般开始不受控制，体内火焰灼烧的感觉也越来越明显。蔡徐坤想要回头去看，却只能被黄明昊插得泪眼朦胧不能动作。

扩张器撑开穴口约摸有一分多钟，朱正廷确认了药液已经被充分吸收，便猛地将扩张器抽出扔开了。

蔡徐坤终于明白那是什么东西，他的肉穴整个已经脱离身体控制，触感却变得更加明显了。

“是改良过的松弛剂，不会伤身体的。”

朱正廷温柔的声音让蔡徐坤后背汗毛直竖，黄明昊终于肯放过他红肿破皮的嘴，抽出性器后起身走到另一边去，津液混着粘稠液体从蔡徐坤唇角一点点滑落，他艰难回头，却被朱正廷一把抱住捞进怀里。

朱正廷让他趴在自己结实胸膛之上，坐上沙发后斜斜躺上一头的靠枕，蔡徐坤无力趴伏下来，小腹紧贴着他紧实腹肌，臀缝则被粗长的性器不住磨蹭。

“丞丞，帮一下忙。”

范丞丞会意，双手捞起蔡徐坤柔若无骨的身子让人悬在朱正廷挺立的下身上方，蔡徐坤惊慌地抓紧了范丞丞手臂，朱正廷一手扶住自己性器一手扣住蔡徐坤柔软臀肉，示意范丞丞一点点将人放了下去。

“啊啊——不要——”

蔡徐坤被粗长巨大的肉刃嵌进身体，经过松弛剂浸泡的肠道毫无阻拦让朱正廷一次性插进最里，太过强烈的刺激让他被改造过的身体也有些经受不住，只能双手撑着朱正廷胯骨闭起眼仰头尖叫。

然而这还没完。

朱正廷伸手将他拉过摁倒在自己身上，使得蔡徐坤被插入的臀部只能高高翘起，像发情的野猫塌下腰来摆出求欢姿态。蔡徐坤隐隐觉得有些不安，心中的恐慌在他臀肉贴上另一根狰狞性器时蔓延到极致。

“不…求求你不要，丞丞，不要…”

“为什么不要，我不可以吗。”

范丞丞语气无辜又委屈，身下磨蹭试探的动作却一点未停。

“会坏的，不可能…”

“不试试怎么知道呢，坤。”

朱正廷双手掰开他臀肉，将蔡徐坤不断翕动的穴口完完全全暴露出来，范丞丞压着自己的性器，将龟头顺着微小缝隙一点一点挤了进去，他眼睁睁看着艳红穴口被撑到一个恐怖的程度。

“啊啊啊——！”

“不要，不要！拿出去！”

蔡徐坤疯狂叫喊的声音中已经带上失去理智的哭腔，仿佛魂魄在范丞丞的挺进中被一点点抽离，身体撕裂的错觉和恐怖的痛楚都在逐渐吞没他的意识，当蔡徐坤以为自己会就此昏迷过去时，范丞丞停下了。

“哥哥，记得叫大声一点。”

蔡徐坤张大了嘴眼神涣散，根本接收不到他说了些什么，范丞丞也不在意，腰身微微一动朱正廷便默契地把自己性器向外抽出直到仅剩一个龟头在里边，范丞丞则猛然将粗长阳具挺入，两人每一次交换抽插都能极其准确撞上蔡徐坤体内敏感的那点，在剧烈痛楚消失之后，接踵而至的就是如洪水溃堤般的灭顶快感。

蔡徐坤已经叫不出声音了，整个身体在天堂和地狱之间交替徘徊，如同烈火灼烧又像薄荷油蒸发时的激烈爽感，蔡徐坤觉得自己下一秒就要死去。

“哈…拜托快一点，做完让我。”

黄明昊一直站在一旁观看着，性器硬到发疼后总算是经受不住出声催促了。

蔡徐坤失神地趴在朱正廷胸膛之上，一滴泪水不受控制滑下时，他眼中最后一点摇晃的光芒终于在不知不觉中熄灭，只剩一片毫无波澜的暗色深潭，一丝纯黑色念头在蔡徐坤脑中飞速划过，而后又被剧烈的快感冲散。

蔡徐坤缓缓闭上双眼，他不为自己，仅仅是为了戴景耀而已。

他一定会让他们付出代价。

TBC.


End file.
